general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Finn (Jophielle Love)
|age = 4 |occupation = |education = |residence = |parents = Hamilton Finn Hayden Barnes |siblings = |romances = |grandparents = Gregory Chasehttps://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/james-read-to-gh/On June 8, 2018, he states Finn is his mother's maiden name. (paternal) Jeff Webber Naomi Dreyfus Raymond Berlin (legal) Carolyn Webberhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. (step) (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Steve Hardy Helene Webber (both deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Harrison Chase (paternal) Steve Webber Sarah Webber Elizabeth Webber (maternal) |cousins = Cameron Webber Jake Spencer Aiden Spencer (maternal) |godparents = |relatives = Laura Spencer (adoptive) Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. Tommy Hardy (adoptive) (maternal) |color = #000066 |color text = white |birthname = Violet Barnes |legalname = }} Violet Finn is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Violet is the daughter of Dr. Hamilton Finn and Hayden Barnes. Casting Jophielle Love was cast to play Violet Finn the daughter of Hamilton Finn and Hayden Barnes. Jophielle is an actress, model, and acrobat who has starred in commercials and Grey’s Anatomy. She also played in the award-winning short film Rose. She is represented by KD Talents. Background In May 2017, Finn and Hayden suspect that someone is tampering with his drug results so they switch it with Hayden's sample as they wanted to see if it still came out positive, which it did. But something else came out positive and Griffin tells them that Hayden is pregnant. After finding out, Hayden wasn't sure she wanted to be a mom and Finn told her he would support her in whatever she decided. Eventually, with Finn's support, she decided to keep the baby. Hayden and Finn have also expressed that they love each other and have planned to move in together to become a family with the baby. When Hayden found out she was pregnant, she mentioned that the baby had to have been conceived two months prior, making Violet Finn due in November of 2017.http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2017/gh-trans-05-12-17.shtml In June, after Hayden throws up in front of Elizabeth Webber and Jake Spencer, Elizabeth guesses that she's pregnant and Hayden confirms it. Days later, Curtis correctly guesses that Hayden is pregnant and she is also having a hard time coming to terms with being pregnant so much so that she doesn't know if she wants to be a mother. Hayden is also experiencing a lot of morning sickness. In August, Violet's parents were supposed to get married but Hayden's ex-husband showed up and threatened her so she left town. On September 5, Hayden wrote Finn a goodbye letter stating that there were complications with the pregnancy and the baby didn't survive, but it was later revealed that Hayden lied when she left town under the alias "Madison Ford". Violet was born in November of 2017 in Finland on one of the coldest and longest nights of winter. According to Hayden, she came into the world fast and smiling. The nurses nicknamed Violet, "Sade" meaning light because she was such a joy. Despite the endearing nickname, Hayden named her daughter Violet because Finn's favorite flower is a violet. Hayden asked Finn to come to Rome, intending to come clean and tell him the truth about Violet. But when he didn't show up, she assumed it was because he was already involved with Anna Devane and not wanting to complicate things in his life any further, she kept quiet. However, she was forced to come clean on October 23, 2019 when Violet was brought to the hospital due to having a fever. Storylines On August 22, Hayden received a phone call and asked to speak with "her." She proceeded to gush over how happy she was to hear her daughter's voice, confirming that she has a daughter. On October 23, Violet was rushed to General Hospital because of a high fever. Finn comes to treat his patient unaware that it is his own daughter. Hayden stops him before he can enter the room and confesses that the patient is his daughter. Finn is furious that Hayden kept Violet from him, but says they will deal with that later. As Finn walks in and sees his daughter for time, he gets very emotional. When Hayden asks for a diagnosis, he refers her to another doctor as there are strict rules about parents treating their own children. Finn asks to know who Violet has been around in an attempt to figure out when and how she could have gotten sick. Hayden tells him that she rented a house in Beechers Corners where Violet had been living with her nanny. After Violet's fever is under control, Finn confronts Hayden about the secret and she finally comes clean and tells him everything. After getting the full story, Finn wants to meet Violet as her father and not her doctor. Finn and Hayden enter the room together to see Violet. On Oct. 30, Hayden tells her sister Elizabeth about her niece Violet. Elizabeth hugs Hayden and welcomes her to the "mom club." When Violet is released from the hospital, she moves in with her mom at her aunt Elizabeth's house. On November 14, Hayden and Finn tell Violet that Finn is her father. Violet takes the news very well and is excited that Roxy is her "sister." Health and Vitals *Had a fever and was brought to the hospital 22, 2019; revealed Oct 23, 2019 Family tree Photo gallery HayFinnpregnant.png|Finn and Hayden find out she's pregnant with their daughter Violet Finn HayFinnwantthisbaby.png|Deciding they want their unborn daughter Violet Finn HaydenFinnbelly1.png HaydenCurtisFinn1.png|Hayden tells Curtis that she doesn't know if she wants her unborn daughter while Finn listens Haydenstartsshowing.png|Hayden starts showing Haydenbellyrub.png IMG_-vc37ip.jpg|Violet Finn parents reunites (2019) IMG_z1em3o.jpg|Talking about her daughter Violet Finn IMG_-8r3p6o.jpg|Confirm that Fayden has a daughter Violet Finn IMG 20191021 151838.jpg|1 year old Violet Finn 75412213_1488027304671031_5435707977002647552_n.jpg|Violet with her mommy Hayden & daddy Finn 73446244_1488027104671051_2858484044692193280_n.jpg|Violet Finn with her daddy Finn IMG -motoqb.jpg|Violet Finn shakes her father Finn hand. IMG -c0h22z.jpg|Violet Finn says "Mommy" to her mother Hayden. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini